Another Friend Lost
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: Another friend is lost. But this time, in more ways than one. One-shot: Nolan York and Dillon.


**Hello, everybody! Here is another small Firstborn preview (sort of), which you won't get unless you read Depthcharge's stories. Here we go!**

* * *

><p>It was a peaceful Summer's day in Quahog, Rhode Island. The boy who recently joined the KND, Nolan York, or Numbuh 2030, was walking down the street in a less than cheerful mood. He recently had to watch several of his friends' decommissionings, the most important one being his friend, Dillon's.<p>

Of all the friends he had, Nolan felt the closest to him. Nolan felt that he and Dillon had that kind of friendship that would last forever, and even "transcend lifetimes" if what that crud on TV says is true. But as any operative would know, such a thing was impossible in the KND. They were all doomed to become crazy, disgusting teenagers, forced to live the rest of their lives without the memories of those who were closest to them. Nolan was even coming close to thinking the whole Decommissioning Process was designed by some childlike empress who fed off of people's misery, or something. 'Course, he knew THAT was unlikely…wasn't it?

He just shook the thought off. It didn't really matter now. Now, Dillon was a teenager, and they were forced to be enemies. Nolan then shot a look of disgust as he noticed the teen in question loitering by a stop sign, nodding his head up and down to some music in his headphones.

"Stupid teenagers…" Nolan mumbled, walking by his former friend, then stopping. "WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE THIS WAY? !"

Dillon stopped nodding to his music and shot a glance to him at this.

Nolan sighed and said, "Oh, what's the point? We're all gonna turn into them someday. You can't be young forever. What's the point of fighting adult tyranny when we're only going to turn into them, anyway? I should just give up right now."

"Come on, Nolan. That's not how an operative talks."

Nolan immediately shot his head up and turned to face the teenager. "Y…You-"

Dillon took off his headphones and faced the child. "Now, where's that kid that was all excited to be an operative?"

"But…that's impossible! You were decommissioned! I saw you!"

"I was PRETENDED to be decommissioned! I'm not supposed to tell you this, but certain operatives who are trustworthy and good enough are chosen to join the higher ranks, known as the Teens Next Door, where we infiltrate and spy on teen and adult facilities to retrieve information for KND Global Command."

"So…you remembered me all along?"

"Mm-hm. I couldn't say anything without risking blowing my cover. But after that, well, I had to speak. Listen, Nolan, I know decommissioning's a sad thing, but the truth is, it's just like death. You can't avoid death, and you can't avoid growing up. That's why people enjoy their lives, and kids enjoy their childhoods while they last. But just because people die or grow-up, it doesn't always mean their friendships die, too. If a friendship is strong enough, it can survive. And that's why our friendship will live on, even if we're both decommissioned."

"It will?"

Dillon smiled. "Count on it."

With that, Nolan smiled as well and the two high-fived.

"Well, I better get home. Teen or not, I still have chores." He said, walking across the street.

"Hey! Let's hang out sometime!"

"I'll make time for that!"

However, Nolan's expression turned to horror when he noticed a runaway bus swerving uncontrollably down the street. "DUDE, WATCH OUT!"

"Huh?" Dillon turned to face him, then was frozen in fear at the sight of the oncoming bus. Before he could react, the bus finally came up and Nolan watched in shock as the bus rammed and ran his friend over.

The bus passed right over him and finally crashed into an unsuspecting house, Cleveland Brown sliding down the tilting floor in his bathtub. "What the Hell? ! No no no no NO NO!" He crashed once again. "Darn! I wanna be aggravated at this, but I can't, seeing as this is an earlier point of the timeline, so I'm forced to say that accidents happen!"

Nolan instantly ran over to his knocked out friend on the ground, tears in his eyes as he held his head up. "Dillon! Speak to me!"

"Er…Nolan?"

"Yeah?"

"Uh…buses…suck." With that, his eyes closed and he fainted. Nolan then felt around for a heartbeat or a pulse.

"D-Dillon?" He desperately searched for any signs of life still in him. But to his pure sadness, nothing. "No!"

That's when the bus driver ran over with a horrified expression. "Oh no! I-I'm sorry! The bus went out of control, I-I couldn't drive-"

"GO AWAY! I DON'T EVER WANNA SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN!"

"I don't blame you. The fault is all mine. I'll go now." With that, the bus driver walked away, leaving Nolan to cry over his friend.

After going behind some random house, the bus driver smirked and rubbed his face, his whole body transforming into that of a woman with black hair, rose red lips, and a red jumpsuit. The woman took out a communicator and said in a French accent, "Madame Rouge to Brain: mission accomplished."

"_Excellent work, my top operative. With his closest friend gone, Nolan will slowly be destroyed on the inside. With his new conflicting emotions, he will be easily turned to the Dark Side in time, and the Kids Next Door will be eliminated."_

"I am still not used to having children in our group. But understood. I look forward to seeing how this vorks." With that, she hung up and turned to look at the crying child. "So, as it is promised: you vill never see my bus-driver face again! UH HU HU HU HU HU HU HU HU!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there's the story of Dillon's death. Pretty sad, eh? Well, time for more DEATH-EGG. Well, not right now, but later!<strong>


End file.
